The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to Systems and Methods for Performing Ranging Measurements using Third Well Referencing.
In certain instances, such as in a blowout, it may be necessary to intersect a first well, called a target well, with a second well, called a relief well. The second well may be drilled for the purpose of intersecting the target well, for example, to relieve pressure from the blowout well. Contacting the target well with the relief well typically requires multiple downhole measurements to identify the precise location of the target well. Typically, these measurements require interaction between the target well and the relief well, as well as measurements taken as part of a measurement-while-drilling assembly (MWD) within the relief well. Unfortunately, accessing the target well can be difficult in some instances, such as where the casing is partially destroyed in a blowout, making interaction between the target and relief wells difficult. Additionally, measurement techniques that use only the relief well can result in inaccurate or imprecise measurements. For example, if formation excitation and subsequent measurements are performed solely at the relief well, the formation excitation may interfere with the measurements.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.